A Love Story
by lilyrose284
Summary: It's the 1-year anniversary of our favorite ranger couple, Tommy and Kimberly. But will a secret make a rocky start to the wonderful planned week and bring things from rosy to black. R


_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, or its great characters, just using them for my own personal hell! _

_Setting: 2 years after Dino Thunder Series has ended_

_Summary: It's the 1-year anniversary of our favorite ranger couple, but will a secret come back and ruin the perfectly planned week ahead. When will people learn, lies always have a way of making things rocky._

**A Love Story**

**Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Tommy lifted their bags from the driveway into his trunk. The drive would take about 3 to 4 hours from Reefside to reach the mountain lakehouse cabin. He had been planning this anniversary over the last few months, wanting their first to be the starting point to mark all the following anniversaries. It was meant to be a surprise, but Kimberly found out, like she always tends to do, but was pleased. It was Christmas holiday from school. Neither would have to be back to work until after the New Year. Tommy was happy he wouldn't have to take off early from school on the Friday a week before Christmas since it was half-day already. Tommy took off from school right at lunch, since he didn't have to stay thanks to the new Principal. Just as he drove up to the house to get some up things, Kimberly arrived from checking out the final construction on her gymnasium. She hoped to be open by early New Year. It was a quick pack up of their bags, since Kimberly assured Tommy she was practically done from last night. But when Tommy got there, Kimberly was just finishing her bag, as she changed for the drive.

Kimberly was putting the final touches of her lipstick, as Tommy loaded the final bag into the trunk. He couldn't believe for just 2 weeks, they had so many bags for 2 people. Though Tommy realized one bag were presents for the holiday. Kimberly didn't look a day over her teens. She was short, but nothing was going to help that thanks to her gymnastic years. She hadn't cut it much, just the bangs, keeping her hair about mid-back, with a hint of reddish brown in the sunlight. She dyed it light brown during the spring and summer months, but chose darker in the winter months. She had filled out a bit since her teenage years, not the stick figure, but still very much petite. Tommy had changed from the mysterious boyish looking boy back in high school, to the handsome man with spikes. Kimberly loved his goatee. She always stroked it as she lay on his chest before falling asleep.

"Are we ready to go?" Kimberly asked. It was almost 1pm now.

"Yep." Tommy got into the driver's side.

"Did you get gas on your way here?"

"Nope," Tommy said starting the car.

"You forgot?"

"No, I just figured we would get some on our way."

"Right. Is that why that light came on for 'empty'?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"Hey, don't get smart with me. You have yet to get your anniversary gift."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek and pulled out the driveway.

* * *

They stopped at the nearest gas station, knowing the jeep wouldn't last too long on empty. Tommy stood by Kim's side, pumping the gas. He reached into the window and kissed Kimberly, who was flipping through another gymnastic magazine.

"Want a drink or something to snack on?"

"Sure," Kimberly said looking back. "Diet Pepsi, baked Lays and gummy worms, oh and a Snickers bar."

"Anything else, shall you make a list?"

"Hush, I didn't get lunch, with you rushing me, though I should have known better."

"I told you, we could stop by Burger King or Taco Bella."

"Ew, I don't need fast food on my stomach for a 3 hour ride."

"But gummy worms are just fine."

"Yep, make sure it's the rainbow striped ones, not the red ones."

"Yes, woman."

"Damn straight, I'm your woman tiger." Tommy kissed her again. "Oh, and another bottle of water please!" Kimberly shook her blue water bottle to show that was empty.

"Yes woman." Tommy went inside the store. Tommy's cell phone went off as Tommy was inside paying for the gas and getting the snacks. Kimberly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Oliver?"

"No, this isn't Mr. Oliver, this is Mrs. Oliver, you can leave your message with me."

"_Oh, great. Mrs. Oliver, this is Lydia Hall, tell your husband that the loan he asked is now being offered under the plan set out we talked about. If you would tell him to just come by Monday morning to sign the papers, he can have his 300 000 loan as soon as possible." _Kimberly nearly gasped. _"Are you okay, Mrs. Oliver?" _

"Yes, just fine. Thank you."

"_No, thank you and I hope the gym center works out for you soon. Your husband can't stop talking about it. Bye." _

"Bye." Kimberly closed the flap of the phone. Tommy opened the door. He placed the bag between them and put his coffee cup in the holder.

"Who was on the phone?" Tommy started the jeep and pulled out the gas station. Kimberly looked at Tommy angrily as she opened the bag. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to fight about this today, tomorrow or this weekend, so let's just wait until after our anniversary."

"Excuse me?"

"Tommy, just drive!"

"Okay, baby." Tommy drove on.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Tommy looked over to Kimberly, who hadn't spoke since they left the gas station. He could tell she was boiling with angry, that little vein in her forehead been throbbing since he got into the jeep. Tommy knew searched and searched for the right gummy worms. The cashier said they didn't carry the rainbow ones, but gummy worms are gummy worms. He didn't know his wife. When she wants something, that's all she wants, no exceptions when it comes to gummy worms. It has been like that for the past week.

"Kim, you have to tell me what has gotten you so upset."

"I am not ruining this week because of you," Kimberly said turning the page in her book with disgust. She would not say anything, if she said something, they would end up arguing and that would just ruin her perfectly planned week ahead. Tommy hesitated before speaking again.

"Did I do something wrong? I got the gummy worms they had, I searched for the rainbow but…"

"This is not about some fucking gummy worms! And I do believe I did say not the red ones!" Tommy sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can pull into another rest stop and see if they have the rainbow ones you love so much."

"Oh, and don't pretend like you don't know why I am mad!"

"I don't!" Tommy yelled back.

"Then you're crazy!"

"Beautiful, please…"

"Don't! Don't use that name with me after what you did." Tommy sighed driving along.

"You took out a loan!" Kimberly practically screamed after another long silence of about an hour. Tommy slightly flinched in his chair.

"What?"

"Don't what me Tommy! I know okay?"

"Beautiful…"

"Don't fucking 'Beautiful' me, it won't work."

"How did you…"

"Oh, on the phone, it was Lydia, I guess your banker. She says your loan is ready. You could have signed it today before we left."

"Kim, I was going to…"

"Tell me? Liar!"

"I was, Kim, honestly."

"I asked you if we were having money problems and you lied straight to my face!"

"I know."

"Take the next exit."

"Why?"

"I need space from you and I have to pee." Tommy sighed and took the next exit with a gas station. Kimberly barely let him put the jeep in park, as she got out the car and went straight to the bathroom. Tommy laid his head to the steering wheel.

"Damn," he whispered. With Kim's dream of her very own gymnastic gymnasium, Tommy knew the first couple of years would be rough money-wise besides building up the reputation, but he was willing to do anything to make Kimberly's dream come true.

* * *

Tommy stood outside the car, pacing as Kimberly was in the rest stop bathroom for a very long time. He knew she probably was inside, cursing his name out to Aisha and Trini, not that he didn't blame her. Kimberly's temper was nothing to mess with you. It was worst than all the evil goons he had fought throughout the years. A shiver went down Tommy's spine just thinking about being on the end of one of Kim's terror moods.

Tommy and Kimberly's first fight as couple without the wonder if it was Rita, Zedd or any other outside interference was torrid. Tommy hadn't told anyone he was the leader of the Red Ranger mission to the Moon, or that he would recruit former red rangers only. Katherine had called Kimberly demanding to know where her husband was since he had left so early in the morning without a warning. Kimberly found out Tommy had been calling them, but would only talk with Jason. Kimberly assumed Jason had just gone to meet up with Tommy for a little day reunion, she didn't realize he had been gone almost a full day without one phone call. After calling and finally talking to Rocky, Kimberly found out all about the mission. Rocky had been out of town, so missed the call. Tommy came home to find Kimberly sitting in a chair in the dark in his hotel room when he flipped on the lights. It was the first time he had seen her since the Muranthis thing. "Kim…what are you…"

"_How dare you go on a ranger mission and don't tell a single person here?!" _

"_Nice to see you again too Kimberly." Tommy closed his front door behind him, wondering just how she got into his hotel room without a key. _

"_Don't Tommy Oliver. You could call one of us, any of us said something!" _

"_But then there was the whole secret mission…" _

"_Don't give me that crap Tommy! Do you know how worried I was?!" _

"_You were worried about me?" Tommy asked with a grin. _

"_Oh, please… get your head out of your ass! I was worried about Katherine, and Ashley, hell even Jen had me worried about you guys. What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_Like I said, there was a mission that had be taken care of," Tommy said taking off his leather jacket. _

"_And why just the red rangers?" _

"_It's a male thing."_

"_A dick thing more like it," Kimberly said crossing her arms over her chest. "Is everyone safe?" _

"_Of course." _

"_You say of course like I should just automatically assume everything went great." _

"_Everything went great." _

"_Good." Kimberly shook her head with sigh. "Good." Kimberly went to leave. _

"_That's all?" _

"_What?" _

"_That's all you have to say?" _

"_Yeah, I guess so." _

"_Wow, I expected more, harsher. More anger, frankly I'm surprised." Kimberly smiled. _

"_Oh, I'm just the opening act. You see, the other ladies, just wanted me to warm you up." _

"_Warm me up? You didn't tell them where I am, did you?" All of a sudden, there was a knock at his door. _

"_Have fun." Kimberly smiled as she opened the door to find 9 other ladies waiting. "Oh, and by the way Tommy, nice haircut. He's right in there ladies." Tommy groaned. She was willing to let him get slaughtered._

* * *

Kimberly came out from the bathroom about 30 minutes later. Tommy was waiting outside the jeep for her. "Can we talk before we drive off?"

"No."

"Kim, we have to talk about this."

"Like we talked when you got that loan without asking me?!"

"Kim, please…"

"How could you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sorry."

"I asked you to tell me the truth, if this center was too much we would drop it!"

"I didn't want you to drop your dreams of a gym, especially after the money you spent getting that certificate and finding the perfect place!"

"A 300 gran is too much money!"

"Nothing is too much for you."

"But there are other types of loans, less value, business loans for gymnastics clubs, we could have gone into my funds…"

"I thought it would be best to just leave those alone and…"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! What it comes down to is that after a year, Tommy, you still don't trust me to tell me everything!"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Tommy tried to stop Kimberly, but grabbing her arm, but she pulled away and walked to the other side of the jeep. She slammed the door after she got inside and buckled up. Tommy followed and continued on the drive to the beach house.

* * *

They drive was quiet, nothing said, nothing more to be said, especially in a jeep. After a little over 2 ½ hours of driving, they finally arrived. It was past 5pm when they arrived. Tommy pulled up to the lakehouse. Kimberly packed up her trash as Tommy got out the jeep to stretch. The lakehouse was a time-share rental he got from his uncle, who decided to rent it out since he moved up Florida to retire. Tommy went to get the bags.

"We probably have to fill the fridge for the week." Kimberly just rolled her eyes. "Do you want to go now or just go out for dinner and get the things in the morning?" Kimberly walked pass him and went to the porch. She stood there. "Fine." Tommy opened the door with the bags in his hands. Kimberly walked inside. She went to throw her things away and use the bathroom again. Tommy put the bags down. "So, is this how I am to expect the whole next 2 weeks to go, because we can just turn around right now."

"Why don't we," Kimberly said. "I'm not in a very celebrative mood."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Kim, please….try to understand that…"

"That my husband doesn't trust me enough to ask before he goes and signs for a loan."

"Don't be like this, I was trying to do something special for you, for us. I knew it was something you wanted!"

"A 300 000 loan is a lot of money to ask for without discussing it with me! God, why am I even trying with you?! It's a waste of time because you are so damn stubborn to even listen to reason!" Kimberly picked up her bag and went upstairs. Tommy's head went down as the heard the door slam behind her.

Tommy went out to get some groceries knowing it would be worthless to even ask Kimberly anything. He returned about an hour later with some take out from an Italian place he passed. Tommy unloaded the groceries not hearing a peep from Kimberly in the cabin house. He opened a bottle of red wine and brought a glass out to Kimberly. She was on the back porch, staring out to the lake. Tommy sat the glass beside her and put his arms around her. Kimberly pulled away, as he went to kiss her neck.

"Tommy, please. I am not in the mood."

"I got Italian for us."

"I'm not hungry either."

"I love you." Kimberly turned to look at him. They stared at each other, before Kimberly walked out. Tommy ate alone, putting the rest in the fridge. He made sure all the lights and doors were closed before he went upstairs to the bedroom. Kimberly was asleep, the huge bed seemingly swallowing her small form. Tommy stripped down on got into bed with her. He sighed, as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. And things went on like that for 2 straight days.

* * *

_Kimberly was in her car, driving in California when the car just broke down in Reefside of all places. It was late summertime; Kimberly was visiting home for the first time in many years. The mechanic dropped Kimberly off in town, and told her to go to Hayley's Café for a drink as she waits for them to fix the car. Kimberly gets a drink. Tommy comes into the café after finishing up his summer course for students needing the summer to catch up after failing the spring course. Tommy was happy to have the month of August off now. Kimberly wasn't watching as she went to leave when she runs straight into a hard chest. She spills her coffee on that person, lucky for him she had drank at least half, so wasn't steaming hot. _

"_I'm so sorry! I'm so… Tommy?" _

"_Kimberly?" _

"_What are you…?" _

"_What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. _

"_My car broke down, is this where you live?" _

"_Yeah, I moved out of LA." _

"_Oh." Kimberly smiled._

"_Where were off to?" _

"_Sightseeing, the mechanic called, it's going to be longer than expected." _

"_Oh. I could take you around." _

"_Really?! That would be great!" _

"_Let's go." _

"_Didn't you come here to get something?" _

"_Oh, no I was just going to say hello to a friend, but I can do that anytime." _

"_Okay." Hayley came out from the back to see Tommy place his hand on a young woman's back and led her out. Hayley couldn't put who the woman was, but didn't miss the smile on Tommy's face. _

* * *

_Tommy invites Kim back to his place since she had yet to hear from the mechanic. They had really walked most of Reefside in that hour together. They hadn't really had the chance to talk since Kimberly left him to the wolves of girlfriends and wives that day after the Forever Red mission. Tommy's ears were still ringing from all those women's outbursts of fury. Tommy was getting some water when Kimberly came from using the bathroom. _

"_You have a nice home here Tommy." _

"_Thanks." _

"_Are you hungry? I could fix us something or we could go into town and…" _

"_I'm okay. Maybe some coffee if you…" _

"_Of course." Within 10 minutes, Tommy brought back 2 steaming cups of coffee. "4 sugars and some crème okay?" _

"_Thanks, you remembered." Kimberly took the cup. _

"_Yeah, some things, you never forget." Kimberly smiled. _

_After another hour of talking, Kimberly yawned, pretty big with tears forming in her eyes. She let out a laugh at her tears. Tommy handed over a napkin. _

"_So, why are you in California?" _

"_No reason really." Tommy had realized that was the second time he asked that, and Kimberly had yet to tell him the truth. The mechanic finally calls Kim's cell and tell her the piece needed to fix the engine wouldn't be able to get there until Wednesday at the latest since it was Sunday. Tommy offered Kimberly his spare bedroom, Kimberly at first refused. _

"_I can just get a motel room…" _

"_Kimberly, please… save your money." She sighed and realized he was right. _

"_Okay." Tommy fixed Kimberly dinner, since he had leftover chicken from last night. He put together some chicken and peppers with spaghetti. Kimberly was surprised how good it was from someone who hated cooking so much in high school. _

"_Food network," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. _

"_It's really good." _

"_Good." _

_That night, Kimberly showered and changed into her gray nightie with pink bust lace trim and ribbon straps. She had a long day. Tommy was bringing another blanket as Kimberly came out the bathroom. _

"_It gets a bit cold in this room." _

"_Thanks." With help from Kimberly, they put the heavy quilt on the bed. _

"_Well, goodnight." _

"_Goodnight." _

* * *

_Tommy rolled over in his bed. He could hear crying, as quiet as it was. Tommy slowly made his way down the short stairs toward his spare bedroom. Tommy could hear Kim's soft cries from the bedroom. Pausing, Tommy knocked lightly on the door. _

"_Kimberly?" Tommy opened the door. Kimberly quickly wiped her face with the blanket. She sat up, fixing the covers around her as she kept her head down. "Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked softly. _

"_Yeah, sorry, if I woke you…" Kim's voice cracked. _

"_I know I asked this before, but… if there is anything you need to talk about or…" Kimberly patted the bed with a smile, as she wiped more tears._

"_You remember my Uncle Steve…" _

"_The pilot?" _

"_Right. Well, the reason… why I'm here in California…" Kimberly bowed her head as tears started falling again. Tommy came up and hugged Kimberly. She held him as she cried into his black tank covered chest. "He died." Tommy just held Kimberly and let the breakdown come. Throughout the entire funeral, Kimberly held things together, crying softly to herself since that was mother's brother. Her mother had all but lost it. Pierre had a hard time keeping his wife together throughout the whole thing. "I just been trying, and trying so hard to keep it together…" _

"_Don't. You don't have to be strong. Just let it out. Let it all out Kim." She nodded against his chest and cried harder. _

* * *

_The morning light came with Kimberly realizing she wasn't alone. Tommy hadn't left her side the entire night. He stayed, his arms wrapped securely around her. Kimberly never felt so safe. Never in a millions years would she believe she would be in the arms of the man that holds her heart the most. Kimberly smiled snuggling her cheek back against his chest. _

_Tommy took Kimberly around town this time for a bit a shopping to take her mind off things. Tommy and Kimberly were walking with Tommy carrying several bags. Kimberly was laughing when Tommy told Kimberly about a time when Rocky, Adam and him got lost in the woods during a big accident, and Rocky crashing into a bush and having to be carried back into town because he broke his tailbone. Tommy was happy to hear Kimberly laughing after such a horrible week of losing a loved one. _

"_I miss this." _

"_Me too Beautiful…" Kimberly gasped. "I mean Kim." They stared at each other. Kimberly looked away after Tommy cleared his throat. "There's another bouquet, we could hit before…" _

"_I was really looking forward to going back to that café. It had the best Danishes around." _

"_Yeah, Hayley is good for the treats." _

"_You know her." _

"_Yeah, she is like my best friend. We went to college together, she was bit older, but way smarter, Billy like smartness." Kimberly smiled. "She tutored me and we become good friends since then." _

"_I would love to meet her, especially if she rivals Billy." _

"_Sure, come on." _

* * *

_Tommy introduced Kimberly to Hayley, but Kimberly could sense some lingering dislike from her. She would ask Tommy about that later. Tommy decides to treat Kimberly to a movie and dinner. Kimberly couldn't believe Tommy forgot her dislike for horror movies, especially those with scary clowns, well SAW 3 didn't could has scary clowns, but close enough. _

"_Oh man that was good," Tommy said as they exited the movie theater. _

"_Yeah, that was great." Kimberly rolled her eyes. _

"_You want to get some ice cream." _

"_Uh sure." Tommy took Kimberly's hand with a smile. They walked along the streets enjoying their ice cream cone and talking more about their lives the last few years. Tommy made an abrupt stop when a dog and cat came fighting out an alley across the street causing Kimberly to knock her cone into her face. _

"_Why did you do that?" _

"_Oh sorry…" Tommy laughed as Kimberly had ice cream on her nose and cheek. "I didn't mean to…." _

"_Great." Kimberly tried to clean her face with the lousy single napkin she had, but failed. Tommy smiled. He quickly stepped in with his sleeve, cleaning Kim's nose. They stared at each other. And without hesitation, Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly. Her hands rested to his chest, as the kiss deepened she pulled him tighter to her. Tommy moved his head, opening his eyes briefly at Kim's moan. She slightly opened her mouth against his kiss, and with that, Tommy slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as his hands gripped her waist. Passionate, yet gentle, Tommy and Kimberly stood in the middle of the sidewalk kissing. _

"_Tommy… stop… wait, we can't do this," Kimberly said pulling away. _

"_I'm sorry Kim, I don't know…" _

"_We can't do this here, let's go back to your place." Tommy smiled. The little make-out session in the middle of the sidewalk didn't go unnoticed though. _

* * *

_On the fast drive home, as Tommy channeled those racetrack days, Tommy would reach over often and kiss Kimberly, sometimes lingering against her neck with French kisses there. Kimberly would giggle, warning Tommy to watch the road. Tommy's tongue flicked the shell of her ear, before taking her earlobe between his teeth, as Kimberly had her hand on his thigh creeping between his legs. When Kimberly squeezed him through his jeans, Tommy slammed on the brakes. _

"_I will take you right here, right now in this jeep if you don't remove your hand immediately." _

"_Oh really…" _

"_Don't test me Beautiful. I have waited too long for this to have it spoiled in the cramp backseat of a jeep." _

"_I'm pretty flexible." _

"_Oh, I remember." Tommy took Kim's hand, as he took off for the back road to his house. They ended up making love that night. _

* * *

_Tommy wanted to make a special breakfast for Kimberly after they made love all night and into the wee morning. But he realized he didn't have anything sweet, besides pancake mix and Tommy wasn't the best pancake maker. Tommy hurried into town, to Hayley's café. _

"_Well, hello stranger."_

"_Hayley, good morning!" _

"_Good morning, I'm surprised to see you up so early with it being your vacation now." _

"_Yeah, I…needed some Danishes." _

"_You only like my muffins though…" _

"_Well, I… I have a guest that just loves your Danishes so…" _

"_Oh, a guest! Kimberly's still in town?" _

"_Yeah, the car isn't fixed yet." _

"_So, how long is she staying after that?" _

"_I don't know… maybe a little while more." Tommy smiled at that thought. Hayley rolled her eyes. Though she couldn't remember seeing a happier Tommy. _

"_Oh, well, you better get these Danishes to her." _

"_Thanks Hayley! You're the best!" Tommy took the bag and quickly rushed out. _

"_I'm the best." Hayley rubbed down the counter with her damp washrag. _

* * *

After another restless night for the couple, Tommy ended up lying in bed angry with himself mostly. Kimberly was able to sleep. Mentally, Tommy wished they had a pack to never go to bed angry at each other. Tommy watched the clock change to 6am. He pushed the covers aside and got up. It was the second morning in a row he woke with having his arms wrapped around his wife. He hated it. Kimberly barely moved as he got up. She was always the heavier sleeper. Tommy went to brush his teeth as he threw on some pants and a shirt. He decided to do something special this morning for Kimberly in hopes to lift her spirit as well as his own. They couldn't go another day and night like yesterday barely speaking 2 words to each other. Tommy had hoped that with his plan, it would help change the mood of their few weeks alone together.

Tommy returns to the house after a few hours and is very pleased. The place smells great and looks magically to him. Kimberly woke up to find the bedroom bare. She touched the spot where Tommy once lay and found it cold. Mentally she wished she had made the pack with Tommy to always go to bed in each other's arms, never angry, never upset because life is too short to be mad. She missed his arms around her last night and the night before. His breath warm against her neck, even the snoring in her ear, he quickly protests every morning. _'I don't snore, Beautiful.' _She always promises Tommy that one night she will record him at night, but never stand up to her threat, she loves the snoring. It assures her he is always there, always with her. Kimberly stands in her blue satin slip with pink lacy-trim. She goes to the door and gasps as she opens it. She comes face to face with a garden, mountains of flowers in the hall. Their anniversary wasn't for another 4 days with Christmas Eve coming on a Wednesday this year. Kimberly lets out a laugh. She walks down the stairs, passing bouquets on top of bouquets of flowers. Her husband. Kimberly can't help but smile. Tommy stood by the stove about to flip something. He already had a couple of slices of bacon shaped like a 'U'. Tommy looked up.

"Kim! You're up early?" Kimberly walked over to Tommy. She pulled the spatula out his hand and kissed him immediately. "I take it you love the flowers."

"I love you." They kissed again. Kimberly held Tommy's face. Both lost in their long lip exchange. Tommy groaned as Kimberly pressed her chest against him. He wanted so badly to just take her right here on the kitchen floor, but something jerked him from their kiss. He smelt something burning.

"Oh!" Tommy pulled away, holding Kim's face as he planted a short quick kiss to her lips before turning around. "I don't want to burn the food. Sit, have some juice. It's with the pulp, because I know you love that."

"Thank you." Kimberly poured herself a glass fill. Tommy finished the plate of breakfast for Kimberly. He had the egg made sunny side up to look like an eye. He shaped a huge pancake into a heart and plated it for Kimberly. She laughed as soon as he placed it in front of her. "I love you too." Tommy kissed her cheek. "What about you?"

"Oh, I ate while cooking, I just wanted to make sure everything was good for you."

"Well, thank you." They kissed again.

* * *

Tommy watched Kimberly eating. Her moans every time she placed something in her mouth couldn't make Tommy even happier. She drank her juice never taking her eyes off Tommy. He smiled, reaching over to take her free hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I was a bit rash with you."

"A bit?" They both laughed.

"I was horrible."

"You had reason."

"That I did. Why didn't you come to me first tiger?" Tommy shrugged as Kimberly was on her final bites.

"I'm so sorry Kim," Tommy said touching her hand. "I know I should have, but I wanted it to be something, I don't know, only I needed to worry about. I'm the husband, I'm supposed to provide for my wife and whatever she wants and desires."

"You are."

"But I should be making more money!"

"Tommy, I love your job. You're giving back to your community as a teacher. It's lovely to see. Maybe I was a bit hasty in this whole idea of owning my own gym. I could have went under another coach, an established coach and made my money there."

"No! Kim, see, that's why I did it! You should have your own gymnasium! You were amazing back in '96, America's Dream girl after those Olympics. You caught the heart and soul of everyone! If your mother wasn't so strict with your money and cast them into untouchable bonds until you were 30!"

"Well… You were the one that always wanted a gym, to own your very own dojo."

"Yeah, I did always want my own pupils in a dojo… to teach and… train… And now I can."

"What?"

"That's it! You're a genius Beautiful!" Tommy took Kimberly by her face and kissed her fully and as passionately on the lips. Kimberly let out a laugh when he let her go.

"Well, I know that… but tell me what are you thinking about?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, it's true we have all this room right, you were thinking about adding exercise, yoga programs upstairs because of all the room, why not… open…"

"A dojo. I am brilliant!" They both laughed. "And you could run it!"

"Exactly! I know I'm a bit rusty, I would probably have to re-certify myself, but that shouldn't take long."

"You really want to go into business with me."

"Yes, I really do think this will work," Tommy said. "I can't believe I didn't think about it."

"It's okay tiger." Kimberly patted his head. "Don't we have Christmas shopping to do. You said something about that yesterday."

"I already did it."

"What?!"

"I got the tree while you were upstairs all day yesterday, but I left the decorating to you."

"Good." Tommy and Kimberly made sure they shipped off all their Christmas presents to family and friends. "You think we'll get snow?"

"Probably. It usually does."

"Good. I miss snow."

"I bet." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy led Kimberly into the living room where there will millions of flower bouquet again, but a very green tree in the middle. Kimberly couldn't believe she missed it.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"I know you like them big."

"That I do." Kimberly had her arms wrapped around Tommy's waist. "Where are the boxes of decorations?"

"In the closet." Kimberly looked at the tree.

"Wait… what's that?"

"What?"

"Something…"

"Some times these trees come with presents." Kimberly walked closer and gasped. On a branch hanging, was a gorgeous pink sapphire middle star pendant.

"Tommy!" Kimberly touched the star pendant with pink sapphire middle and diamond accents on gold.

"What, you should already know, you are my star." Tommy took the necklace from the branch and put it around her neck, as Kimberly lifted her hair aside. Kimberly touched it with a smile.

"First a heart, now a star." Kimberly held on her left hand with the strikingly beautiful heart shaped diamond engagement ring Tommy gave her and golden wedding band.

"What's next?"

"You'll have to wait and see next anniversary." Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"Hmmm… next anniversary. I love the sound of that." They kissed.

* * *

After decorating the tree and around the house with the Christmas spirit, Kimberly pulls Tommy down to the ground with her, in front of the fireplace. They were waiting on their dinner as it baked in the oven after a long hard day's work.

"This is beautiful."

"Yeah," Kimberly said leaning up against Tommy's chest.

"Oh, I forgot the wine while we wait." Tommy went to get up, but Kimberly stopped him.

"Actually tiger, there is something I need to tell you."

"Tell me." Kimberly bit her lip. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, there is something I too have been keeping from you."

"From me?"

"I wanted to wait until our anniversary."

"Tell me."

"Remember about 4 weeks ago."

"Hmmm… 4 weeks you say…about Thanksgiving?"

"Right."

"I was getting over the flu and you caught it right before Thanksgiving a bit"

"Yeah, remember our Thanksgiving morning fight?"

"Yeah, I remember our Thanksgiving morning make-up fight."

"Well, you know how last week, I was cranky, throwing up a lot…and…"

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" Kimberly smiled. Kimberly went under the finished masterpiece Christmas tree and pulled a small box.

"Open this one."

"Beautiful…"

"Open it!" Tommy tore off the ribbon and wrapping paper. He lifted the top box and pushed aside the tissue paper. Tommy found a 'Baby Oliver' bodysuit and "My Daddy Rocks" shirt. Tears formed in Tommy's eyes. "We're going to have a baby Tommy. We're going to have a baby!" Tommy lifted both clothes and gave them a sniff. He started laughing before wrapping his arms around Kimberly and kissing her repeated. Kimberly laughed. Tommy and Kimberly rolled about the floor.

"Oh! You make me so happy Beautiful!" Kimberly groaned, as Tommy was holding her in a tight bear hug

"Tiger, please, can't breathe!"

"Oh god, sorry Kim!" Tommy let her go examining her. "You okay, the baby okay?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kimberly patted her flat stomach. Tommy placed his hand on Kim's stomach.

"My baby. My baby," Tommy repeated as he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "You are going to be the strongest, most beautiful baby in the world!" Kimberly laughed. "I love you." Tommy looked up into Kimberly's eyes.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

* * *

Next Morning

Tommy wanted to take the sailboat out onto the lake with Kimberly the next morning. Kimberly stood on the dock as Tommy got the boat ready. He had packed a little picnic for them once they found a perfect spot.

"Are you sure about this Tommy?" Kimberly asked. She couldn't remember Tommy ever manually controlling a sailboat before.

"I am a master sail boater."

"Right." Kimberly went to step on the boat.

"Woo, what are you doing?" Tommy asked stopping Kimberly.

"Oh, I can't come on board now."

"You must ask permission from the captain, Beautiful." Kimberly shook her head.

"Oh Captain, oh captain, permission to board your magnificent vessel." Kimberly bowed holding her hand out.

"Permission granted," Tommy said taking Kim's hand, but instead of letting her step onboard, Tommy pulled her locking his arm under her knees as he carried her onto the boat. They kissed.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy lay in each other's arms, as the sun shines down on them. Tommy was running his hand along Kim's collarbone, with access of her white boatneck cable sweater. Tommy kisses her collarbone often.

"You are so beautiful."

"You already got me pregnant tiger, you don't have to keep up the sweet talking."

"Really?" Tommy lifted Kim's sweater and kissed her stomach. He laid his head against her flat stomach. "Can you believe our baby is growing right now in you?"

"Yes and no… I always knew we would, but so soon and with the business about to open shortly. Will we be able to handle this Tommy?"

"Of course. Together, we can do anything." Tommy leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Kimberly responded by pulling him closer. Tommy's hands eagerly roamed up and under Kim's sweater as he kissed down her jaw into her neck. "Mmmmm… You smell so good Beautiful. I will never get enough of you."

"Good."

"No bra?" Tommy asked as his hands stopped over the softness of her breasts, grabbing, squeezing and caressing them. Kimberly moaned.

"No need." Tommy groaned. He grinded into Kimberly deeply. Kimberly felt life pressing against her warm core. She was happy she decided on the denim skirt and boots instead of her jeans. One of Tommy's hands left her breast and went straight for her core. One finger slid beneath her panties. "You're so warm Beautiful." Kimberly reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. She didn't take it off, leaving his Adonis-like chest for her to see. Kimberly caressed across his chest. Tommy toyed with her outer lips before he slid one finger, then another into Kimberly. He twisted his fingers.

"Oh!" Kimberly moaned. "Deeper tiger… please…"

"So wet, so wet for me, Kim." Tommy pulled away, only to taste his soaked fingers. "Mmmmm… Sweet, so sweet, like pure honey." Tommy licked his fingers. Kimberly groaned. She quickly loosened his jeans and shoved them down along with his boxers. Tommy arched his brow at her.

"Eager Beautiful?"

"Please…"

"Tell me Beautiful. Tell me what you want me to do." Only pure lust was in those dark eyes.

"Fuck me, god, fuck me right now!" Tommy hands went under her skirt, ripping those panties from her. Kimberly's legs automatically wrapped around him, as he pressed into her. Tommy thrusted himself into Kimberly. Their moans matched each other. Tommy's lips never left Kimberly, kissing soft at first, before hard forceful ones, as his thrust got firmer and more powerful against Kim. Kimberly's arms wrapped around his neck tight, holding on for dear life. She gripped his hair, as his grunts and groans came faster with each passing moment.

"Tommy! Oh Tommy!"

"God Kim… fuck, you're so wet, so… urgh, I'm gonna cum baby, you cum with me."

"Yes, just a lil…" Kimberly moaned, as she saw stars, her back arching and trembling as she came. Tommy followed right behind her with one last deep full thrust into her. His body would have crashed down on her, but Tommy stopped himself. He picked up Kimberly while pressing his lips to her and rolled them over to their sides. Both were panting trying to catch their breaths.

"I suggest we come back here every anniversary." Kimberly chuckled. Tommy smiled as well.

"I don't know about every time Beautiful, I mean, we would miss our family during the holidays."

"Bump them if I get amazing sex on a boat like this with no neighbors!" Tommy laughed. He wrapped his arms around Kimberly tighter. They let the sun soothe and warm their bodies.

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve was the official day of Tommy and Kimberly's first anniversary. Kimberly woke up and saw Tommy asleep on his stomach facing her. She smiled, rolling to her side and laying an arm across his back. She kissed his forehead. Tommy mumbled something in his sleep, as Kimberly ran her fingers along his back in figure 8s and sometimes crawling like a bug up and down his spine.

"Right there, baby… don't stop." Kimberly smiled. Tommy was having a naughty dream again. Kimberly ran her flat palm down his back. "Yes Beautiful…" Kimberly smiled.

"I think my hubby would like some breakfast," Kimberly kissed his forehead before slipping out the bed. She slid on her pink satin wrap robe, loving the coolness against her warm naked skin. She tossed her wild locks into a messy ponytail on her way out the room.

* * *

Tommy woke up with alarm after hearing a big crash from downstairs.

"Kimberly!" Tommy jumped up about to head out the room, grabbing his boxers on the way. "Kimberly!" Tommy rushed into the kitchen and found Kimberly on the ground crying. "Oh baby, what's wrong, are you okay?!" The door and window was open, as Tommy saw smoke coming from the sink. "What happened?"

"I was trying to make you an anniversary breakfast, but I got sick mixing the onions and eggs… I went to puke, and when I came back, I forgot to turn off the pan with the sausage on the stove….it was smoking so bad and…"

"Oh Beautiful." Tommy put his arm around her, allowing her to bury her face into his chest as she cried. He wrapped his other arm around her.

"I'm going to be a horrible mother!" Tommy chuckled lightly.

"Oh Beautiful, no you won't, why would you even think that?!"

"I forgot about the pan, what if I did the same thing and forget the baby somewhere!" Tommy laughed.

"Beautiful, out of the two of us, which one do you think would actually forget the baby first?" Kimberly looked at Tommy, tears falling one after the other. She started crying harder.

"Oh god, I can't be worst than you!" Tommy laughed, kissing her forehead as he hugged her tighter.

"Oh Kim…" After a short Kim's emotional cry, Tommy cleaned up the mess and made some oatmeal instead of the breakfast Kim started. Tommy feed Kimberly another strawberry.

"I don't know what the heck that was."

"It's called pregnant hormones."

"Oh god, I'm barely 6 weeks and that emotional," Kimberly said rubbing her stomach. "You are so in for it."

"Oh, don't I know it."

"I just want to say I'm sorry right now, just in case I don't later on." Tommy smiled reaching over to kiss her forehead.

"Happy Anniversary Beautiful." Kimberly moaned.

"Happy Anniversary. I'll make a better dinner."

"Whatever you feel like."

"Well, where is my present and don't tell me I'm already wearing it," Kimberly said touching her necklace.

"Wait right here." Tommy went into the living room. They had separated the few gifts for their anniversary with the other gifts from family and friends. For the most part, the Christmas presents from family and friends were red, green, blue and other multiple colors, whereas the anniversary presents were wrapped in white shimmery paper that Kimberly made Tommy use for his presents. Tommy held a box for Kimberly.

"Hmmm… I just love presents. This is why I wanted to get married on Christmas Eve, double the gifts."

"So wait, you only married me for the double gifts this time of year?"

"Well, duh tiger!" Kimberly grinned.

"You are too much Beautiful."

"I know. You did remember it's paper this year?"

"Yes Beautiful." Kimberly tore through the paper and box eagerly. She found a family bible, which included a personal note about their anniversary and anniversaries yet, to come at the beginning and recorded the couple's name and date of marriage on the first line.

"Our first Oliver heirloom." Kimberly wiped away a few tears. Tommy smiled.

"One cry a morning okay." Kimberly laughed.

"Let me get yours." Kimberly returned with one of her anniversary presents to Tommy. Tommy tore into the box as well, finding a family cookbook. Tommy gasped.

"Oh my god!" Kimberly smiled. "Mom actually gave you her recipes!"

"Yup, she figured, you're married now, might as well get you started cooking for me other than copying from the FoodNetwork." Tommy laughed. He found hundreds of recipes from their mothers, grandmother, some aunts and even Aisha and some friends tossed in their recipes with little personal stories or anecdotes to go along with them.

"This is wonderful Kim." They hugged. "Do you think our family and friends will ever get over the fact that we were married after 4 months of being back together?"

"I don't think so. My mother sure as hell hates the fact that she never got much say in the wedding since it all happened so quickly! Why do you ask?"

"One of your mother's stories request that we take our time with this recipe, 'much longer than your engagement' as she put it."

"She did not!" Kimberly took the book and read the note. She laughed.

"Either way, the past year has been a great year."

"It has hasn't it. Though, I almost wanted to kill you about 2 weeks into it."

"I have gotten better."

"Of course, I have trained my tiger." Kimberly took his chin by her hand after patting his face. Tommy shook his head. It took a few months to get out the mindset of a bachelor's life after nearly 27 years of it. Tommy couldn't help if his wet clothes were tossed here and there every morning. Or that the trash piled up once and while.

* * *

Close to Midnight, Tommy and Kimberly sat in front of the fireplace, with the tv on for the Catholic mass ceremony from Italy.

"You know, I wouldn't mind going to Italy and watching this live."

"We wouldn't know what the heck they were saying."

"Well, maybe during the next year we can take up Italian. I already speak enough French for the both of us."

"Did you have a good day, Beautiful?"

"I had the perfect first anniversary Tommy. Dinner was great, thanks to your mother. I love the bible, our cookbook and the little scrapbook of our lives. It's like a love story… our love story. And I can't wait to add the first sonogram picture and our baby picture."

"Me too," Tommy said kissing the side of her head with his arms settled against her stomach.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly slept pretty late Christmas morning. Kimberly was happy. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday morning. She hated morning sickness. Puking always made Kimberly so tired, like she just didn't want to move or do anything. Yesterday was just a perfect day. Kimberly and Tommy were able to recap their first year together as a married couple. They reminisced for hours at a time, laughing about what happened. They watched their wedding video, noticing things from the reception party that they missed because they were in their own little make-out world. Kimberly spent her time appreciating Tommy as he took care of her the whole day. Ever since he found out she was pregnant; he was being so overwhelming comforting with her. Tommy surprised Kimberly as he had re-created their wedding cake, though a tinier version since it was just for the two of them. Kimberly laughed as this time; they did shove the cake into each other's mouths first unlike at their wedding when they nicely feed each other. Kimberly also wrote and performed a song for Tommy as a gift. Tommy had missed her singing.

Opening presents together was quiet fun. Tommy got a brand new laptop computer from his parents along with the hot new Blu-ray system. Kimberly open the gift from her mother and stepfather, knowing it was an art piece, but couldn't believe what she found.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly tore the paper aside from the big painting. She stepped back, holding her hand on her chest.

"What? What is it?"

"This is a Salvador Dali."

"The Dali!"

"How… I mean, I know my mother said it was priceless piece, but…" Kimberly opened the card. She read it and laughed. Kimberly handed the note out.

"What does it say?" Tommy asked. He took the letter and smiled as he read it as well.

"Pierre's art gallery receives original paintings all the time, but to just… to just give me one… wow…"

"And we have the perfect spot in our dining room for it."

"Exactly, Pierre said we were missing a great artwork there. I have to call them and thank them." Tommy smiled as he went to opening his other gifts as Kimberly went to make her phone call.

Tommy handed over another box under the tree before sipping on a beer. Kimberly was having apple cider of course.

"This one is from Hayley."

"Oh…goodie!" Kimberly opens a gift from Hayley and laughs. She could remember a time when she thought Hayley and her would never get along.

* * *

_Kimberly and Tommy were relaxing on the couch together. A movie was playing somewhere in the background, but neither Tommy nor Kimberly carried as they were kissing hotly. They had made love for 3 straight days. Kimberly's car was fixed, but thanks to the rekindle of their love, she was uneager to leave. It didn't take much for Kimberly and Tommy to lose themselves in each other. So of course they didn't hear a car pull up. Or even notice someone peering into the front windows. Hayley stood there, her fists balled up. But instead of leaving them to their privacy, Hayley stormed into the house. Tommy came up from Kimberly as they both heard his front door slam into the wall as it was flung open. _

"_Hayley? What are you…" Tommy stood up fixing his shirt and pants. _

"_Are you serious? Are you fucking serious Tommy?!" Kimberly sat up, trying to fix her dress as well. _

"_What is your problem?" _

"_Is this not the same woman that left you broken hearted in a 'Dear John' letter? Is this not the same woman you said left you to the get your ass handed to you by 9 other women former rangers?" _

"_How does she know about that?" Kimberly asked, pulling on her cardigan. Tommy looked at Kimberly. _

"_Remember how I told you, Hayley rivaled Billy?" Kimberly nodded. "Well, she helped me with most if not all the Dino Thunder mechanics."_

"_Oh, so you're some kind of genius then." _

"_That's not all I am." _

"_You're in love with Tommy." Hayley stared at Kimberly. _

"_I'm… I'm not in love…" _

"_I can see it," Kimberly said. _

"_You don't see anything! Tommy is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt by you again!" _

"_Hayley, that happened many years ago! Kim's different, we're both different. We all make mistakes along the way. Kimberly and I have moved passed that and are moving forward."_

"_So she comes back into your life and everything is just perfect, just like that," Hayley said snapping her fingers. _

"_Yeah, just like that. I love her." Kimberly gasped. Tommy looked at Kimberly as she stood with her mouth dropped. "I love you. And I know we have been apart for many years, but my love for you… I always will love you." _

"_I love you too." Kimberly walked over, touching Tommy's face with her hand before she kissed him. Hayley shook her head and walked out. Tommy pulled away from Kimberly smiling before he realized Hayley had left. _

"_Hayley? Hayley!" Tommy yelled rushing out the house. "Hayley, wait, can't we talk about…" _

"_I have seen enough Tommy and you have said it all. Have a great life with Kimberly." Hayley pulled out his front yard. _

_It took several weeks after that for Hayley to calm down. Kimberly always tried, stopping by the café with Tommy, but Hayley would brush them off and make sure she was too busy to converse with them. Kimberly had officially moved in with Tommy during that time, and couldn't be happier. But she knew Tommy missed Hayley and their friendship. Kimberly decided to intervene to break the tension after a month. Hayley immediately knew and felt guilty for the way she acted when Kimberly confronted her. Hayley always knew Tommy carried nothing but utmost friendship love and declaration to her. Kimberly felt sorry about how their relationship came so quickly, but she never felt guilty that she was with Tommy. He was and will forever be the love of her life. But Kimberly was happy when Hayley apologized and asked to be a friend to them, though she wouldn't lie that secretly still had a crush on Tommy, which to this day still makes him blush, but she would be honored to still be allowed to be friends. And Tommy welcomed that whole-heartedly. _

* * *

Kimberly looked at the gift from Hayley and smiled again at her new Vereso nail dome, which was this machine that held manicure and pedicure attachments for the perfect salon done nails.

"This is perfect…"

"Such a Hayley gift, a newly invented gadget."

"What did she give you?"

"Organizer." Tommy held up the palm pilot organizer. Kimberly laughed.

"Well, Lord knows, you need it!"

Later on that day after cleaning up all the wrapping paper mess from the gifts, Tommy and Kimberly talk about the money issues and try to come up with a solution.

"So, I was thinking about this dojo and gymnasium… we're going to need another person to help run the place."

"Why?"

"Do you think it can and should be run by 2 people who have no idea how to run a business?"

"You studied business in college," Tommy said. "And I took a few courses myself. Besides, we can ask for pointers from Hayley if things get complicated."

"I know but…"

"You already gotta pay for an assistance coach, and 2 nurses on your staff…cleaning crew…"

"But with the 10 girls we got coming in that pretty much covered for the first year at least and when you get your dojo up and running, I'm pretty sure everyone will want to be taught by you, women included."

"And they will pay a lot." Kimberly laughed.

"You're going to need a kid's program, juniors, adults, and whatever else you want."

"Maybe we should double."

"Double?"

"You would make a great assistance teacher Kim."

"I'm not that skilled."

"Yes you are, and you know it."

* * *

About a week later

Kimberly and Tommy had spent most of the morning in bed, discussing baby plans. They would be returning home tomorrow evening, having spent nearly the last 2 weeks in pure bliss. Kimberly would be having her first appointment as soon as they get home from the holiday. Kimberly had forgotten to make the call before she left, too distracted by finding out about the loan. Tommy laughed since it was twice Kimberly had forgotten something.

"Maybe you are becoming more like me."

"Oh god, the horror! Only after a year of being together, and I'm getting just as bad as you. We're going to be a senile couple before 30." Tommy laughed, stroking her stomach. Tommy couldn't wait to first see his baby, though it was a pea-size now. They finally solved the issue of money. Kim's bonds would be the funds for their baby's future, along with the ability to break them in financial needs, but neither Tommy nor Kimberly could see any of those problems arising. Both were excited about the joint business venture of opening a gymnasium and dojo together.

Around mid-day, the couple decided on a nice stroll, holding hands down the sandy paths, the water glistening with the sun shining, as they pick up some rocks and shells to make each other special present to show tonight for New Year's Eve. Tommy takes Kim's hand has she comes up to the bridge. He is carrying the large jar of the stuff they collected. They look at each other with smiles. Tommy pulled Kimberly closer to him and they kiss.

Tommy had the tv pulled out to the back porch terrace, so they can watch the New Year's Eve celebration in California as they counted down. Wrapped in a blanket, that evening, they sit out waiting on the New Year. Kimberly knew their relationship was strong for them two have survived and even thrived this first year. She couldn't wait for the next adventures yet to come.

"Happy New Year Beautiful."

"Happy New Year Tommy," Kimberly said as turned against his chest and reached up for a kiss. Tommy wasted no time sliding into his wife as soon as they made it to their bedroom, kissing her the entire time. They made love passionately as lovers do. They savored each other's bodies. Their lips always in some contact as Tommy moved above her. Leaving bruising kisses, tongues battles against each other's mouths. Thrusts were powerful against the other. But in the end, it was the same, that magical release that tore through each other. Kimberly and Tommy collapsing to the bed in pure ecstasy after they came, both clinging to one another with short kisses and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

_AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews to my latest story everyone and hopefuly you all will review for this one too! You all ROCK!! I'm so happy to be back in the pool, it feel soo VERY good. Oh, and to the fan that left the note about 'N Sync not being the first to do 'More Than A Feeling'. I haven't heard Boston's version, nor will I ever care. F**k Boston and anything do with that group, city, Pink Sox and Loseriots(how bout 'em Giants), whatever, everything Boston sucks. Gooooo Yankees! I give credit to my boys, 'N Sync, the greatest boy band around, the only important version of the song that matters, hehehe, but thanks for the review nonetheless. Take care all! Now that I opened the gates, the muse is back and stronger than ever my peeps, be prepared for a wild ride to come! _

_:P_


End file.
